


On A Whim

by genericgayanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Corset Piercings, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Piercings, kind of, pierced kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericgayanime/pseuds/genericgayanime
Summary: Wandering into a piercing shop after a day and a half of research almost never ends well, but heres an instance where it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ubeta'd, come talk to me at genericgayanime on tumblr!

The sound of shoes on tile filled the hallway as Kenma walked down it, walking up to the heavily tattooed receptionist and making light conversation before getting to the point, pulling out his phone and showing him a picture.

“Can you guys do this?”  
\--  
He got them on a whim, regretting it instantly when he felt the third pinch of the needle piercing his skin. His adrenaline blocked out the first two pinches, but it slowly faded away once he realised just how much all it would cost, the healing period, and just how temporary they were. He didn’t want to waste the piercers time, though, so he just sat in silence with his teeth digging into the skin of his cheek. He got home and looked at the strange rings adorning his sides in an hourglass pattern, wincing in pain from the way moving shifted the jewellry.

He was back the next day to get his other side done.

Vibrant red contrasted with the skin of Kenmas sides, the ribbon casting shadows whenever he moved. Delicate criss-cross patterns weaved their way down from his last rib to his hipbone, the jewellery gently tugging and glistening due to the muscles underneath shifting as he twisted and shifted in order to stare at them in the mirror. The piercings were far from new, but Kenma had been a little on the safe side when it came to lacing them too soon. He spent hundreds on them, might as well be on the safe side and not rip one out. 

Kenma wandered out to the kitchen in just sweatpants to make himself a cup of coffee, pulling the top half of his hair up into a small ponytail with a hairtie he found on the counter. He went as far to make a second cup, knowing Kuroo always decided to show up early in the morning on Saturdays. 

True to his word, The front door opened and Kuroo stepped in, calling out greetings and slipping his shoes off. He quickly wandered into the house, setting his things down on a random corner before his eyes landed on glints of red and silver.

“Kuro, I made you coffee,” Kenma began, turning around just to find Kuroo looking dumbfounded and staring at his sides.

It took Kenma a second to remember that he never mentioned wanting a piercing, much less even getting a piercing to Kuroo, and that seeing his friend with 18 rings on each side laced up like a corset must have served as a shock.

“Oh, right,” Kenma began, feeling himself grow amused with Kuroos inability to take his eyes off the piercings. “I got them on a whim, this is my first time having them la-” He explained until he was cut off by Kuroo.

“You hate pain in every aspect, how did you get 36 piercings in the span of a week? These weren’t here last time I saw you, What kind of bet did you lose?” Kuroo rambled, following the line of ribbon with his eyes.

“I didn’t lose a bet, they seemed pretty and I wanted them.” Kenma shrugged, not bothering to mention how much regret he had.

“Can I touch them?” Kuroo asked quietly, still transfixed by the red ribbon.

“As long as you don’t try to rip them out.” He spoke, carefully lifting his arms and turning towards Kuroo. Callused fingers barely brushed across the pale skin around the rings before tracing the criss-crosses of the ribbon. Kenma watched Kuroos reactions carefully and quickly found himself lost in the expression of wonder and amazement on his face which replaced the previous confusion.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Kenma whispered, his breath hitching and his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Kuroos fingertips on his skin. Shivers went down his spine as he felt Kuroos hand rest flat on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

“So pretty,” Kuroo hummed, dragging the pads of his fingers along each ring. 

“Me or the piercings?” 

“Both,” He mused, tugging lightly at the bow at the bottom of the lacings, not enough to hurt the smaller boy but just enough to lure a gasp out of his lips.

“I thought you didn’t like piercings.” Kenma spoke, his voice soft and breathy.

“This changed my mind.”

Kenma allowed his eyes to flutter open in order to up at Kuroo just to find him staring right back at him, or more specifically, his lips. He anxiously brought his tongue out to lick at his lips which proved to be the right move, as within seconds his own lips were encased by Kuroos, his hands dragging up and down his sides. Kenma giggled into the kiss at the slightly ticklish feeling.

“Didn’t know 36 piercings would make you do this,” Kenma breathed in between kisses, his arms wrapping around Kuroos neck. 

“Me neither,” Kuroo panted back, his lips curling into a smile. Kenma felt strong hands curl around his thighs and lift him up and place him on an empty counter before sliding back up to his waist, holding it and smirking at the feeling of metal warmed by body heat digging into his palms. Kenma pulled away and pressed his forehead against Kuroos, his eyelashes fanning across his pink cheeks. Their swollen lips were kiss-red and parted as they caught their breath. Thin legs wrapped around Kuroos waist, pulling him somehow closer.

“God, these are hot.” Kuroo panted, still running his hands along Kenmas sides. The younger just hummed in reply and leaned in to place a chaste kiss onto his lips, giggling as Kuroo chased after his lips after he pulled back.

“Kuro, your coffee’s getting cold.” Kenma reminded, threading his fingers through the back of Kuroos unruly hair.

“I wish I cared.” Kuroo spoke honestly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Kenmas neck and pressing soft open-mouthed kisses onto the skin. The younger tilted his head back and threaded his fingers further into the dark hair.

Suddenly his regret towards the piercings adorning his sides was completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i only wrote this bc i want corset piercings but theyre expensive, im underage, nd the cons outweigh the pros but if youve never seen them look them up theyre beautiful i lovveee!! your comments and kudos are so appreciated


End file.
